In closed-loop life support systems, trace contaminants in breathable air supply, such as ammonia, may be present as a result of equipment off-gasing and human metabolism. At certain concentrations, ammonia may be toxic to humans if inhaled. Therefore, the removal of ammonia from breathable air supply, especially in enclosed environments such as submarines, space vehicles, or spacesuits, is important to minimize the health risk to occupants.